


A very eventful Christmas morning

by cosmic_possum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AHH, F/M, FaceFucking, Followup story, ahhh, almost getting caught, blowjob, he's not wearing his visor, its christmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_possum/pseuds/cosmic_possum
Summary: It's Christmas morning. You want to open your present early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this off my chest before tomorrow. 
> 
> (Read "Will you be my Christmas Present" before you read this so you don't get confused later in the story. I didn't wanna add a chapter to it.)
> 
> My brother dragged me out of my damn house so I'm here writing this in my nephew's room, frankly really pissed off. 
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos and bookmarks. (and feedback! that's always really awesome to see) I honestly thought my writing was trash.

 

 

You stretched awake. The lack of body heat,  his  body heat, made you whine in protest.  Oh, where could he have gone?

 

Rolling over, you glanced out the window. The craft was in motion, soaring high over Volskaya Industries. 

 

You were still in his bed, you realized with a giggle. That man had stamina that not even  you  possessed. You and 76 had played with your "Christmas present" well into the wee hours of the morning, and you had enjoyed _every_ _ muffled screaming minute..._

 

 

With a reluctant sigh, you swung your legs over the side of the bed. You slipped into one of his Overwatch shirts and tiptoed out into the corridor. Colorful Christmas lights dotted the ceiling, tinsel haphazardly lined the doors,(It was obvious that Jamison did this) and there was even a  _tree_. A tree so stuffed with lights and homemade ornaments that it actually looked physically exhausted. You laughed to yourself. It was Christmas, and you wanted to open your present early.

 

 

The low lights from the control panel illuminated his face. From where you were perched, you could see that he was lightly dressed, no visor, just that black T-shirt and pajama pants. You checked your watch. It was nearing four AM. 

With cat-like stealth, you crept up the stairs. Light snores escaped your commanding officer.  _ 'I wonder why' _ you thought to yourself, your internal monologue dripping with sarcasm. 

 

76 yawned when you situated yourself in his lap, a large hand coming to rest on your lower back. 

"Sweetheart, why are you up?" He questioned drowsily. Leaning into his chest, you tangled your fingers in his hair. 

"I was cold," you whispered, "and you weren't there when I woke up." He gently gripped your hips as you rolled them against him. 

"You wanna go _again,_ sweetheart?" He growled in your ear. You could feel his arousal stirring against your ass. He quirked a brow when you shook your head. 

76's eyes widened with feigned shock as you lowered yourself onto your knees. The blush in his cheeks deepened when you slipped your hands under his shirt, raking your nails over his taut muscles. His eyes fluttered shut when you reached the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Sweetheart!" 76 jolted, his hand coming to the back of your head when your lips found the tip of his clothed erection. You felt a little guilty that he had spent so much time pleasuring  _you_. So you wanted to return the favor. (Plus you felt like an asshole for not getting him a present.)

 

You sucked him harder, a strangled moan and an 'ah  _fuck_ ' coming from above you. He regarded you with hazy eyes, his tongue wetting his lips and his hand went to your shoulder and pulled you closer.

"... _Please_..." He whispered, his expression obviously showed that he was desperate for release.   

 

With a few deft movements, you tucked your commanding officer out of his underwear, and  _whoa_ ,  what a sight he was. 

 

He was achingly aroused, a bead of pre-cum threatening to drip down the tip. The whole sight of him, exposed and panting, made you want to possibly jump him and have him fully. However, you'd both end up making loud and obscene noises, thus waking everyone. 

 

So you took him in your hand. Very loosely, you massaged his cock until his hand wrapped itself around yours and guided your motions. 

 

"L-like this, sweetheart." He panted. You did as he instructed, your grip tightening around him. From the look on his face, you could tell he was enjoying this, but when he played with  you,  he'd used his mouth.

 

 

The tip of his cock entered your mouth first, your tongue automatically lapping up that bead of pre-cum. 76 grunted and leaned forward, his hands reaching for the armrests, knuckles going white. He praised you when you swiped your tongue over the tip once more. 

 

76 begged for more and you complied, taking his cock deeper into your mouth. You watched his eyes widen in surprise-for as small as you were, you sure could pack a punch. You took nearly all of him into your mouth, almost  gracefully . 76 flinched when your thumbs met the underside of his shaft, knocking his arm against the auto-pilot button. Instantly, the craft began careening downwards at full speed. 76 stood, (as much as he could, at least.), grabbed the wheel and pulled up. 

 

The sudden shift in position pushed his cock deeper down your throat. 76 looked into your eyes. An idea must have popped into his head, because a second later, he placed one hand on the control panel and the other in your hair. 

 

"Sweetheart, Do...you mind?" he asked, panting. You understood his intentions, so you nodded, heat pooling between your thighs. Very slowly, 76 pulled out of your warm mouth and carefully pushed himself back in. 

 

76 gasped as you hummed, delicious vibrations reverberating throughout his cock and up his spine. He was fucking your face, it finally dawned on you. This was perhaps the hottest thing you had ever done. His skin was soft and warm, and he actually tasted fucking  _divine._

76's thrusts came faster and faster, the hand in your hair tightening. You reached up and grabbed your commanding officer's hips, coaxing him deeper.

"All of it?" he rasped. You responded by sheathing your teeth and closing your mouth tighter around him. Without a second thought, he filled your mouth completely. Your thumbs found the underside of his shaft once more, kneading and rubbing until he quivered. 

"Take off the shirt, sweetheart," 76 commanded. The request puzzled you. You met his eyes in question. 

"Shirt. Off." He panted, pulling out of your mouth. His hands came to your shoulders and grasped the fabric. He pulled the shirt over your head and reached for your waist. 

"Sir, what..." Your question fell upon deaf ears when 76 set you on the control panel. His hand instantly went to his cock, stroking himself almost to completion.

"Since we don't exactly know each other very well..." he began, meeting your mouth with his, "Didn't seem right..." He bit your bottom lip and sucked at it, coaxing a moan from you. You were a bit stunned: your commanding officer was actually  _considerate_ ,  though you would have been perfectly okay if he came in your mouth. 

With a relieved sigh, 76 released himself onto your bare chest, warm spurts of cum landing on your breasts. Your forehead met his, both of your breaths mingling. 

"We just did that." You whispered against his lips. You  _ had  _ just done that. On the control panel. Where people  _ didn't  _ engage in lewd acts. 

76 kissed you deeply, his tongue dancing with yours. He laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we kinda _did._ " 76 kissed the column of your throat.

"Oi!" Someone whisper-yelled.  _ Shit. It was Lena. _

76 met your eyes, fear evident in his expression. Frantic, you assisted 76, tucking him back into his underwear.

The shirt you previously wore was shoved back on you, then  you yourself were stuffed under the control panel, the chair blocking your view. 

  

"Lena." You heard 76 growl. From what you could see, Lena's Chronal Accelerator glowed bright blue in the dark. She looked exhausted, and fairly pissed. 

"What was all that... _Hullabaloo?_ "  she asked, tucking her fringe behind her ear. 76, feigned innocence. 

" Y'know, all the..." Lena made a show of imitating the craft making a nose dive, and coming upright again, all with airplane noises. And screaming. 

76 crossed his arms. "I..." he began. Lena shook her head and smirked. 

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. Happy Christmas, loves." Lena saluted the commander and zipped back down the hallway. _Wait..._ Did she say ' _loves?' With an 's'? _

"Oh shit," you said under your breath. 76 came over to you and moved the chair, setting you free. 

"'Oh Shit' is right. She almost found us out." 76 fixed the shirt, helping you put your arms through. 

"No, listen. She said ' _loves.'_ She knew I was here." You ran your hands through your hair.

"I don't think she'll tell. Besides," 76 took you in his arms and put you over his shoulder. "I think we should go play with our toys. It  _is_ Christmas, you know." 

You rolled your eyes. "Okay,  _ daddy."  _ you joked. When a heavy hand came down on your ass, you yelped. 

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." He laughed.

 

And a  very  Merry Christmas it was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I needed to make a small edit.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas, you guys


End file.
